fate mcr
by tears of venom
Summary: gerard and mikey have a terrible life, being abused by there father. when frank introduses them to his friend fate, who has become anerexic, they hit off pretty well. MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE. gerard way mikey way bob bryar frank iero ray toro.
1. Chapter 1

**hey peoples! thought i'd write something, i dunno just something. **

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own mcr, i dont own gerard or mikey or frank or... well you get the picture.**

**without any futher-a-do here it is so read on...**

* * *

><p><strong>Gerard's POV 7:00 AM<strong>

I herd my name being breathed out. I opened my eyes to see my brother standing there, shaking. I had become used to Mikey walking in at night, scared witless. I moved up in my bed and motioned him to lie next to me. He obliged, laying down face to me. "I'm sorry." He whispered. I wrapped my arms around him tight. "It's not your fault." I whispered back before I started singing.

"_Shut your eyes, kiss me goodbye, and sleep, just sleep. The hardest part is letting go of your dreams."_

I looked down at my little brother, his eyes were shut tight and his breathing had calmed. Stroking his hair I closed my eyes and joined him in sleep.

"You awake mikey?" I asked as I slowly retuned to consciousness. I felt his head nod into my chest. "What was your dream about?"

"I dreamed something evil had killed mum, then you committed suicide." I felt his grip tighten. "It's okay." I cooed. We both knew it wasn't. It had been a few months since our mom died. We were stuck with our dad, he abused us on a regular basses, and we only had each other in this world. "Don't leave me." Mikey pleaded, I rubbed his back and shook my head, my long black head moving in a clumsy motion. "I could never do that." I whispered. He was only ten; this life wasn't fair for him. I know I was only twelve but it was so much harder on him. I kissed the top of his head, just like mom had done when he got scared. "I love you." He whispered. "I can't tell you how much you mean to me mikey, you're my brother, my best friend, the only person I can trust, and I love you so much." I said, meaning every word.

"You better not be with your brother!" we herd our dad yell. He hadn't been so keen on mikey even talking to me, if he caught us we would both be beaten.

"Quick under the bed, when you get the chance run out of my room and pretend you were in the bathroom or something." I whispered, my plan being crap due to the fact we had such short time to plan it.

Before mikey could say anything I had already pushed him of the bed. He crawled under as dad forced the door open. "Where is he?" he hissed. I shook my head. "I promise I don't know." I whimpered under pressure and fear. He looked around my room and I kicked mikey, signalling to go. He did so, stumbling on something and making a loud noise as he bolted out of my room. I jumped of my bed as quickly as I could before dad whipped his head round. "Fell of my bed." I giggled weakly as he grumbled something to himself. He took a look under my bed then shot me a dirty look. With that he walked out, slamming the door with as much force as he had opened it with. Letting out a sigh of relief I got dressed in my black skinny jeans and misfits top. There was a sharp scream from upstairs, the scream my brother made when he was in pain. I ran up the stairs to see a sight that made my heart shatter. Mikey's eye was lined with a purple black ring, his noise bleeding and his body lying limply on the ground, dad walking away from his unconscious son, wearing a smug smirk.

**Fate's POV 7:30 PM**

Mum had left me diner again, she had no idea I wasn't going to eat it, but I might as well make her think I did. I warmed it, to make the kitchen smell of pizza. I put it on the plate, to leave grease marks. Then put it in a plastic bag and threw it out. The perfect crime. I smiled to myself at how intelligent I was at that moment. My smirk was stolen from me by the sound of the doorbell. I whispered a few curse words; I knew no matter how hard I could try, frank would always find out if I didn't eat. The bell rang again and I ran towards the door. "Hey Frankie." I exclaimed, putting my arms around him. He hugged back the walked past me into the house. "You wanna come in?" I mumbled. He walked straight to the bin, pulling out a plastic bag and looking through it. "I think you misplaced your food, again." he hissed the last bit, making me feel worse then I already did. He went through my cupboards and fixed me a sandwich, cheese. "I'm not leaving till you eat It." he said firmly. "I don't want to." I said back with equal strength. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me down to a chair in front of the table. "Don't be such a fucking kid and eat the fucking sandwich!"

"Frank I told you I d-"

"You are going to eat it! I will shove it down your god damn throat!"

"I would love to see you try!"

"You know what? I'm tired of your shit! Fucking starve yourself I just don't care anymore, I don't have the fucking energy. When you decide to stop acting like a kid I'll be in the front room!" I had never seen my friend so angry. As he walked away I felt hurt run through me, I decided, just for him I would eat it.

I walked into the front room and sat on the other end of the sofa he was sitting on. He looked at me with hopeful eyes as I moved the sandwich towards my mouth, taking the first bite. He smiled as I slowly finished the sandwich. "I'm proud of you." He smiled. "And I have two people I want you to meet, they live a hard life, I think you might like them. Gerard and mikey Way." He moved towards me and embraced me in a quick hug. "You mean the two you always talk about? They sound nice." I smiled to myself, leaning back on the sofa and closing my eyes, falling asleep before I could do anything about it.

**there it is plz reveiw, i have another chapter half written, if you want it you have to beg. *evil smile* ;D thanks :) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gerard's POV next day, early in the morning.**

Mikey's head lolled back from against my bedroom wall. I had carried him up here, it was safer then him being near the monster upstairs. I watched intently as his eye lids fluttered opened. "You okay? You've been out all night! I thought he killed you or something! I had to keep cheeking to see if you were breathing!"I panicked slightly. He nodded, putting his hand to his noise. "This isn't rite and calm down, I'm okay." He sighed and got up, stumbling a bit. He landed on my bed. "So soft." He said, hugging my pillow. I weakly giggled. Then something else caught my attention. I looked down at my cell phone as it played a little tune. Reading the name 'Frankie' on the screen I opened up the new message.

**F: hey, r u ok? How's mikey holding up? Can we see each other soon, got some1 u might like 2 meet**

**G: we will live... its just unfair on him :( I can get out later 2day, do I bring mikes?**

**F: yea, I think u will both like her. Will meet u in park in an hour?**

**G: k, see u.**

Mikey was looking at me from the bed. "Park, one hour, apparently frank want us to meet a girl or something." He got up and ran up stairs, then returning five minuets later in black skinnie jeans and an anthrax t-shirt. "Dressed too impress. Wow you really do want a girlfriend." I teased. He poked me hard in the arm and rolled his eyes. "I just haven't worn these jeans in ages and this is my favourite top, I don't care for girls anyways, not at this age."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I will, because it's the truth!" I gave him a slow sarcastic nod, earning another poke. I threw my pillow at him, and then made him get out so I could get ready to go out.

**Fate's POV**

"You got stood up by you mate!" I chanted while I danced around frank. We had been waiting for fifteen minuets, still no sign of his friends. "Oh, really?" He pointed out to jogging figures that were coming our way. They stopped in front of us, the black haired one collapsing while panting for breath widely. "Sorry it took so long; foul lungs can't keep up a decent pace." The teller one said. Frank giggled as he crouched down by the black haired boy. "Now gee, what did I tell you about smoking, it's bad for you." Frank smirked as the boy 'gee' gave him the finger. I looked back at the brown haired boy; he was tall but looked about a year younger then me. His left eye was surrounded by a sea of black and purple and a little bit of dry blood sat next to his nose. I moved my gaze somewhere else when I realised I was staring at him. Gee was now standing up but still taking deep breaths. "Talking about cigarettes." He pulled out a pack from his pocket and lit one up, offering me and frank one. Frank obliged, unlike me, who had never intended on smoking. "So this is who you wanted us to meet, what's so special about this one." He looked me up and down.

"Nice to meet you, to." I mumbled. "Well, she's a stubborn sarcastic cow, just like you."

"I am NOT a cow! And I am NOT stubborn!" frank raised his eye brow. "I'm fate by the way, since frank is too rude to introduce us."

"Gerard, and this is mikey." Gerard politely said. I shook there hands and we all went to the swings. Gerard and I sitting on the two available ones while frank and mikey sat on the floor in front of us. "So, what is the point of this?" I asked after a few minuets of silence. "Well, you guys both have something in common." Frank stated. "And that is?"

"Well, I can't say because there you secrets, but you two," he pointed to mikey and Gerard. "It's about your 'living conditions.' And you," he pointed at me this time. "It's about your, 'problem.'" He frowned at me and I couldn't help but look down. I felt everyone's gaze burn into my head as I played with a stray stone with my foot, trying to escape the situation. "So how about coffee, can't remember the last time I had a cup." Frank saves the day. I got up quickly and walked by frank the whole way.

We had chosen a seat at the back of the cafe. "Fate, you going to have anything?" frank asked, nudging me slightly. I shook my head. "You sure, I will pay." He said firmly. "I'm fine thank you, Frankie."

"I really think you should have something, anything." He looked at me with pleading eyes. "For you, I will have a muffin." I sighed and slumped back into my seat. He grinned as he went to the counter to get coffee for him and the others and my muffin. "You don't have to tell us, but what problem?" I looked into Gerard's hazel eyes. They were deep and beautiful. His jet black hair framed him flawless face, making him look like a dark angle. I wanted to blurt out all my secrets to him. I looked to mikey, he had the same amazing eyes but framed with black glasses. His brown hair was short and straight. I also felt a sense of trust within him. "Well, I will tell you if you tell me." I said firmly. "Maybe we should get to know each other first." Gerard reassuringly smiled. Frank came back with our food and drink. I looked down at the muffin. "Had to get the biggest one, right?"

"Just for you." He looked at me grinning like a Cheshire cat. I slowly picked at the muffin, managing getting half through it before feeling my stomach churn. "shit." I mumbled and bolted towards the bathroom. I felt my throat burn as I threw up everything I just ate into the skanky toilet. After catching my breath and rinsing my mouth out I walked back to the others. I put my head in my hands and felt frank wrap his arm around me. "You okay?" he whispered into my hair. "It was too much." I whispered back. "It will be okay, I promise." He cooed. "Look, me and mikey have to get back before dad notices where gone. But Fate, were going to hot topic at two in the afternoon, if you want to come." I looked up to a smiling Gerard. I put on a wide smile. "Yeah, I would love it."

"Great, I'm sure Frankie can give you my number, hope to see you soon." He and mikey smiled at me, getting up and leaving. Soon after I left with frank. He walked me home, giving me a tight hug when we reached my door. "Thank you for trying fate. Please promise me you will eat something when you get in." I agreed. He smiled and gave me another hug before saying goodbye and walking off. As I got in I went to the kitchen and forced myself to eat some toast. I kept it down and went to bed, despite it only being 5:45.

**A/N hello to anyone who is reading this. (if anyone is reading this...) hope you are enjoying the story. Please review, it gives me inspiration :D :P thank you very much! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gerard's POV**

"She was nice." Mikey broke our awkward silence as we walked back home. I couldn't get Fate out of my head, she seemed so fragile, a bit like mikey. She also seemed to hide how delicate she was with her sarcasm. "Remember, hot topic tomorrow." Mikey smiled at this and nodded.

After climbing through my bedroom window we sat on the floor, not really doing anything. "Gerard?"

"Yes Mikey."

"Why do you think Fate was sick?"

"How do you know she was sick?"

"I just know." I sighed, I knew it as well. I shook my head and looked down at the floor. Frank seems to know what was up. "Maybe we will find out later, I think we could become good friends." I smiled at the thought of having more then two friends. I was generally hated.

That night things played out as normal, Mikey would come in, I would sing to him then we would fall asleep, dreading the morning. When it did come around we were not woken by shouting, we had woken up by ourselves. It was quiet for about an hour, and then we got suspicious. We walked down the stairs. We looked around the house; there was no sign of life except us. We stopped searching after about ten minuets and decided to get something to eat instead. I looked down at my watch as it read 1:45 PM.

"What times it?"

"Almost 2:00."

"Ummm, gee are you forgetting something?" I thought for a second before bolting to my room to get dressed. After throwing on random articles of clothing I found on the floor I ran back down stairs to see mikey fully dressed and ready. "Finally" I rolled my eyes and followed mikey as he ran down the street to our destination.

We were five minuets late when we walked into the shop. I was struggling just to stand up, out of breath. "You really are unhealthy aren't you." Fate met my eyes smiling. I returned the smile and slowly caught my breath. "Okay, I want coffee!" it was now the only thing on my mind. Mikey rolled his eyes and mumbled something to Fate as I walked to the nearest coffee shop.

We sat in there, I had a large coffee. Mikey had juice; I wouldn't let him have coffee until he was older. And Fate sat there looking awkward, almost as if she didn't fit in there. "You not getting anything?" she shook her head and looked down. "Not even coffee?"

"Never tried it." my jaw must have hit the table as I looked at her in shock. I pushed my cup in front of her. "Drink it." she shook her head. "He won't stop until you do, trust me." Mikey sighed with a little giggle. Fate was looking at the drink, sniffing it slightly. I pushed it forward a little more and she took it unsteadily. She cautiously took a sip then gave it back. "Yeah, it's nice." She said with a small smile.

**Fates POV**

I couldn't taste the drink and the feeling of it seeping down my throat was almost alien. I coughed a little bit to check my throat hadn't just walked away then sat in silence as I waited for the other two to finish the beverages.

We walked around town for a few hours, not really doing anything, just walking into random shops and looking around. "Wow, look at this!" mikey motioned us to the window of a modern looking music shop. There was an amazing white les Paul guitar. "Frankie would love this." I took a moment to think. "It's his birthday in about a month, we HAVE to get it!" I was a girl on a mission now. I would probably be dead if it weren't for frank, I owed him so much. "How are we going to get the money?" Gerard looked at me. "I have an idea!" I started walking to my house, wishing my legs were strong enough for me to run. "Well this isn't very dramatic." Mikey pointed out. "Yeah, shouldn't we be panicked and 'ahhhhhh run we only have a small amount of time'." Gerard added manic arm gestures and a crazy face. "I'm too lazy to run or anything like that."

"Well since were not running could you tell us what your idea is."

"I have been told mikey plays bass, and that you have an amazing singing voice. You guys could do some busking."

"And you will be doing what."

"A little bit of guitar." I smiled at them, happy I would finally put my guitar playing to use. "But its only a month to his birthday, we'll never get enough." Gerard frowned. "I'm sure we can find some random money somewhere. How much was the guitar?"

"$475." Mikey said whilst pushing his glasses up his noise. Gerard and I nodded. We kept walking for a little while longer until we reached my house. I unlocked the door, mum must have gone out, and led the boys inside. "Okay if anyone wants food or drink speak now or forever hold your peace." I said as soon as we walked through the kitchen door. The kitchen was small, most of the space taken up by the cheap wood sides. There was a small round wood table that was surrounded by six unnecessary chairs and the stair case leading to all the bedrooms. The two brothers stayed silent so I showed them the way to my room. It was dark and messy but I wasn't ashamed, it was how I liked it and I wasn't going to change it because some friends were coming over for a bit.

I grabbed a scrap piece of paper and a pen from the tan carpet floor and wrote the price of the guitar on it. "Okay, every time we collect money we write it on here, and then we know how close we are." I announced. Gerard and mikey nodded. "Well, I have 50 bucks I can put towards it, so you can write that down." Gerard smiled. I nodded and wrote it down. "There we go; we have this whole thing right on track." I grinned as did the two in front of me. Just then Gerard's phone went of. He pulled it out of his pocket and read the caller ID. "Shit!" he mumbled then looked at mikey. "Dad found out where not home." he said. Mikey looked at his brother with fear in his eyes and I quickly worked out what frank meant when he said 'living conditions'.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks went by pretty quickly. Gerard Mikey and I went out busking every Saturday but where only making a little bit and it was already the first of October. We still had $226.32 left to go.

I had invited the two brothers to my house for a sleep over, despite who awkward it would be with two boys sleeping in my room. It took a lot of convincing mom as well.

"Okay, so what do we plan to do for the rest of the night?" Gerard asked whilst flicking through the note pad frank had brought me so I could write down any feelings I had. "It helps to write things down." Frank said when he handed me the pad.

I quickly snatched it of Gerard before he could read any of my personal notes and tucked it safely away in my trouser pockets. "Well mom's going out soon so pretty much anything we want." I answered smiling innocently at him. "Cool, so we can scream and shout and be messy and everything?" mikey asked grinning. I nodded and he flung his arms in the air doing a victory dance and yelling random one syllable sounds. "Mikey, she is home right now. Do your funny dance later." I shushed him. He still wore the same goofy grin as I lightly pushed him onto the bed. "Okay, fate. I'm off!" mom shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Before I had chance to answer the door slammed shut, signalling she had left. I rolled my eyes and sarcastically commented, "Bye then."

"I can dance now?" mikey asked oh-so-innocently, giving me puppy dog eyes. "Gerard, your brother is so cute! Go ahead mikey." I smiled. Mikey got up and did a little dance. "Well now that's out of the way..." Gerard said, sounding thankful his little brother had calmed down. "So what do you guys want for dinner?" I asked. They both shrugged then said "pizza" at the same time. I chuckled and showed them downstairs, putting in a large pizza. "That will take about fifteen minuets." I told them whilst setting the timer on the oven. There were a few minuets of silence until mikey broke it. "Well this is awkward." I sighed and nodded in agreement. "So, how do you suppose we get over $200 in just thirty days?" Gerard asked whilst watching the pizza through the glass of the oven. "I have no idea. I can maybe do some chores for the neighbours. We could sell some old stuff."

"Yeah, I guess we could try small things like that."

"I can paint granny Helena's garden fence. Mikey suggested. I smiled at him kindly. "That's a brilliant idea. I might have some random money hidden in my room somewhere." Just then the oven pinged, telling us the food was ready. I tried to reach the oven gloves at the top of the fridge but couldn't reach. Gerard was quickly by my side and getting them down for me. He handed them to me, smiling sweetly. I took a second to look into his eyes, his beautiful eyes. Then went back to the pizza getting it out and cutting it in half, then placing one half on to separate plates for mikey and Gerard. "What about you?" mikey asked in confusion. "Not hungry." I told him, handing him his plate. "Im just going to the bathroom." I declared. I ran upstairs, the smell of food making me feel sick.

**Gerard's POV**

I was quickly working it all out and by the look on Mikey's face he was as well. "Hi Mikey." I asked in a hushed tone. "Yeah gee?"

"Have you noticed we have only seen fate eat once, and that was when she threw it back up?"

"Yeah. I'm worried for her gee." He whispered back. Are convocation was interrupted by a knock at the door. Fate slowly came down the stairs and smiled as she passed us. We herd a muffled convocation from the door. The voices became louder and louder until we could hear everything perfectly and see fate standing next to frank. "Hey Frankie." I smiled. He gave me a little wave then a stern look to fate. "And where's your pizza?" He asked her expectantly. "I... had something earlier." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. "What did you have?" He snapped back at her. "Sausage rolls." She said after a very short pause. "You have any proof?" He asked quick as a flash yet again. "Yes, I have a photo album of me and my food." She said sarcastically. Frank frowned at her. "What did you have?" he said again firmly. She sighed and led him to the living room, probably so me and mikey couldn't hear. Frank came back in a moment later and went through the cupboards, pulling out a chocolate bar. He walked back into the other room, grabbing an orange from the fruit bowl as he went. He came back a few seconds later and sat on the chair next to mikey. "All right mikey-boy?" he asked pulling my brother into a one armed hug. "Hey Frankie." He sighed as if in deep thought. "What's fate up to?" I asked, suddenly very curious. "Oh, just doing me a favour." Frank answered. Then added, "Better go check on her," got up and left. I looked at mikey and he looked at me back. "Maybe we should keep an eye on her tonight, make sure she eats something." I said. Mikey nodded, his glasses slipping down his noise a little. He pushed them back up and sighed.

"Hey guys I'm leaving, I'll see you at school tomorrow." Frank called from the other room. Mikey and I replied with a "yeah, bye." Then sat in silence waiting for Fate to come back in. when she did she was putting on an obviously fake smile. "Hey guys." She waved at us a little bit then sat opposite me and my brother. "So what was the about?" mikey asked. She just shrugged and slouched down in her chair. "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" I asked. She just shook her head and sunk back further into her chair. She quickly got up like she had been hit by a blot of lightning. "Okay, so who wants a movie marathon, I have loads of random horrors and stuff." She said, gleaming like her old self again. We followed her into her front room where the big flat screen television sat perched up onto the wall. Fate pointed to a small wooden box sitting by the black leather couch. "Pick some movies." She said then turned to fiddle with the TV. I tried to open it but found it to hard. "Uh, gee..." mikey said then lent over and unlock it from the visible key sticking out of it. He then lifted the lid of the box. "...oh..." was all I said before looking through the mass of DVD'S Fate owned. In the end we made a choice of three random monster films we had never herd of before and handed them to fate who put them in. we sat on the couch and watched the film together, me on the left, Mikey on the right and fate in the middle.

By the middle of the second film we had choice two more movies to watch and Mikey had fallen asleep. Fate and I giggle as we drew a moustache and beard on him with her eye liner. She then insisted I put some on. For what felt like forever I sat there, waiting for her to choose what angle to draw around my eyes in. she was soon kneeling on my lap and giggling almost touching the pencil to my skin. "So, what was with frank today?" I asked when she finally started applying the makeup. "Oh nothing, just some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Are you always this noisy?"

"Are you always this secretive?" I shot back with a cheeky grin. She just sighed and rolled her eyes. I quickly dropped my smile and moved her hand away from my face, looking her straight in the eyes. "But seriously, what was it all about?" she just shook her head and moved the eye liner back to my face. Again I pushed her away. "I am serious." I told her. She just sighed and got of my lap, sitting next to me on the couch. "I'll tell you mine of you tell me yours." Fate answered back. I sighed, this girl really was stubborn.

**So what do you think? Hope you enjoying it :) sorry about my bad use of words I've done $ when I am in fact English and I don't know what the fuck Euros are. Why i have done this i don't know. :D so anywhoo. Thanks for the reviews they really mean something to me. I'll start on the next chapter ASAP xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gerard's POV**

"I'm anorexic and well, Frank has been helping me get better." Fate said quickly, hoping Gerard wouldn't hear, but of course he did. "When did you start?" He asked in a small voice after a few minuets of silence. "My dad was killed a few years back and I started feeling depressed and one night I looked at my reflection in the mirror and just saw how fat I was. It only started off as a small diet but now the thought of food repulses me." She admitted, looking Gerard directly in the eyes with a serious expression. "And you?" She asked in a small voice. "Mikey and I have an abusive father, we just... I don't know." Gerard trailed off before sighing heavily and closing his eyes. "Maybe we should go to sleep, its getting kind of late." Fate said and in reply, Gerard nodded and wrapped a blanket around his cold body before slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Fate POV**

The next morning I woke up to the smell of a fresh breakfast. I let a yawn pass my lips as I walked into the kitchen with my eye lids half open. "Hey." I greeted whoever was cooking, not really bothering to look at them as I made my way over to the table to sit down, still not with it. "Morning gorgeous ." My head darted up at Frank's voice. I saw he was helping my mum cook. "What are you doing here?" I asked, shocked and franticly smoothing my hair down in attempt to make myself look presentable. "I was up early and thought I would visit and waking up to a large breakfast is always nice so I asked your mum." I nodded slowly. "I think I might go and get dressed." I said after a while. "Oh, before you do, why does gee have eyeliner on only one eye?" Frank asked in confusion. "I wanted to see what it would look like." I answered as I rushed up the stairs, taking two at a time. I dressed myself in black skinny's and a dark purple top before seeing to my hair and makeup then rushing back down the stairs. The Way brothers were both up and sitting at the table as Frank dished up the food. There was another plate for me, full of bacon, toast, scrambled egg and baked beans. "Here you go Fate, I hope you like it." He gave me a small smile as I sat down in front of the plate and took in a big breath, letting the smell travel through me. Of coarse I didn't want anything to do with it, there was so much and the smell and look where making me feel nauseous. I dreaded eating it but there was no way of getting out of it now, everyone was watching. I let out a small "Thank you" and picked up my Falk to scoop up a little bit of the egg. As it slithered down my dry throat I had to fight the urge to gag and cough it back up. I spotted a glass of water that had been placed in front of me and took large gulps from it before looking back down at the plate and cutting off a bit of bacon. I stuffed it into my mouth and tried to swallow it down before the flavours got a chance to spread around my mouth. I took a moment to look up at Frank who was happily watching me and chewing on his own piece of bacon. "Right, I'm going to get dressed." Mum announced before shooting up the stairs.

I glared at Frank. "Why?" I asked simply. "Because you need to eat."

"Fate, I hate to say it but he's right." Gerard interrupted and I shot my glare over to him. He put up his hands in mock surrender. "I think I'm missing a few pieces of this." Mikey started. "Why does my brother have a ring of eyeliner around one eye and why are we arguing about you eating?" He asked. Even though he was the youngest of all of us he was defiantly more intelligent. "I have eyeliner on?" Gerard asked. "I thought we fell asleep before you put it on...?" I looked at him sheepishly before answering, "Your snoring woke me up so I put the eyeliner on."

"Only one eye?"

"You where starting to wake up." We giggled slightly at that and when we had calmed down frank tapped the side of my plate, signalling he wanted me to finish it. Sighing, I finished the rest of the bacon, struggling to keep it down. "Toast and a few beans, then you're free to go." I looked up at him with annoyance then started nibbling on the sides of the cooked bread. I felt my stomach starting to disagree with the food and quickly put the toast down, leaning back on the seat and trying to keep it all down. It must have been obvious because the others where looking at me strangely. "You feeling okay?" Frank asked, looking me up and down. I simply shook my head. "I think I'm gonna lye down." I informed before walking back into the front room and resting on the sofa. Five minuets later, everyone came out of the kitchen and joined me. "Sorry if I pushed you a bit too far." Frank apologised. "It's fine, I need the encouragement." He smiled at me slightly. "I'm proud of you." He said before leaning down and kissing the top of my forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fate's POV**

We went down town for a bit after breakfast, looking around shops and messing about in some of them. "What about this?" Gerard asked as he pulled on an old top hat from one of the shelves in a small shop. We all laughed at him as he walked around with a walking stick and the hat on. "Hmm, yes, this shop is exquisite. We must bring ourselves in here again, I think." He said in a fake British accent.

"If you're not buying anything, get out!" An angry shop keeper warned us, her brown hair falling out of its neat but and falling to her sides in a scruffy mess. We all couldn't help but laugh as she gave us evil eyes and Gerard slowly put the things back. "Fucking wanna-be Goths." She grunted as we neared the exit. Gerard suddenly stopped and turned on his heel.

"Excuse me?" He asked her, staring her in the eyes. I shook my head slightly.

"I said get out of my shop!" She told him again, anger in her plain brown eyes.

"And we were leaving until you insulted us. Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Yeah! We might have been messing about, but at least we weren't being assholes!" I added, backing Gerard up. The lady rolled her eyes at us and told us to leave, again. "Not until you apologise!" I answered; no signs of backing down showing on our behalf. The lady did as instructed and I smirked at her.

"Why thank you so very much." Mikey said politely, same smile as mine fixed on his features. We walked out and then passed the music shop that was selling the guitar Gerard, Mikey and I had planed to get our friend. Frank stopped outside the shop to look at it, smiling slightly. "Wow." He whispered, looking at the guitar.

"Come on, you can look at it later." Gerard quickly said, dragging his friend along with him into Hot Topic. Mikey and I both followed, walking and talking about movies. We started a small argument, smirking at each other as we debated which film was better.

"Okay you two, Sweeny Todd or Batman?" I asked Gerard and Frank.

"Batman!" Gerard yelled, gaining me an 'in you're face' from Mikey.

"Sweeny Todd!" Frank shouted as loud as he could, grabbing the attention of others in the shop. I smirked over to Mikey who just stuck his tongue out at me. We all giggled about and looked at the clothing.

"What do you think?" I asked, holding up a black and red stripy, hooded jumper with a smile.

"I it's nice but for that price it must have something special about it..." Mikey pondered for a bit, scanning the jumped. I smiled and raised the sleeves.

"Holes to put my thumbs through. And the hood had cute kitty ears on it." I smiled, showing them the hood as well. "I love shit like this!" I grinned and skipped over to the counter to bye it whilst the others browsed the shops and waited for me.

"Okay, where to now?" Frank asked after we came out of the shop. I shrugged a little and waited for someone else to pick a destination. "Okay, how about Costa? I'm a little peckish." Frank offered.

"If Fate doesn't mind..." Gerard started and I shook my head.

"To Costa!" I announced with a small smile. We all made our way to the cafe and took a table at the back corner. I pulled up my legs under my chin and wrapped my arms around them, placing my chin on my knees as the others decided on what to get. I slowly let my eye lids close and sighed in content until I felt a poke in my side. I opened my eyes and shot a friendly glare over to the one that had disturbed me; Gerard. He rolled his eyes playfully. "She's really cute, Frank, can we keep her?" He asked with a small smile. Frank just giggled and nodded, shaking his head slightly.

"Don't I get a say in keeping her or not?" Mikey asked innocently.

"Yeah!" I added. "I might want to belong to Mikey instead of you guys! We all laughed at this until Frank declared that he was going to get everyone's food and drink. Mikey, Gerard and I joked about whilst we waited for our friend to return.

When Frank did come back, he was holding a tray full of drinks and some food. He handed Mikey some lemonade and a sandwich, Gerard a large coffee with the same type of sandwich then place a bottle of water in front of me and a small fruit salad. I frowned up at him and he shook his head slightly, taking a sip of his own coffee and opening his own salad. "Frankie..." I complained but he shook his head, pointing to the food. I slouched back into my seat and opened the plastic container it was in, taking out the plastic fork in it and sticking it into a chunk of melon. I nibbled on the side of it for a bit, only halfway through the one piece when the others had almost finished all of theirs. I looked at Frank from across the table and scowled slightly. "You annoy me." I told him, finally finishing the first bit.

"Sorry, but you gotta eat." He told me, gaining a nod from the other two. Suddenly there was a loud song playing from Gerard's pocket and he pulled out his phone quickly to silence it. He answered it without looking at the caller ID and greeted whoever was on the other end with a simple 'hello'. Suddenly his face fell.

"Okay... Sorry. I didn't mean it... We'll be right there. No, please don't! Hello?" He stuffed his phone back into his pocket and signalled to Mikey they had to leave.

"Bye guys!" Mikey shouted to us as he was rushed out of the place by a scared looking Gerard.

"I hope their okay..." Frank said and I nodded. We soon got up and left, walking into the park as the sun started to set. We sat on the swings and watched as the ball of burning gas disappeared behind the horizon. We sat in silence for about fifteen minuets, not an awkward silence but a worried one. "Frankie" I asked in a small voice, grabbing his attention immediately. I sighed and looked forwards again as I lightly started to swing back and forth. "What's the worst their dad has ever done to them?"

"I don't know, they don't tell me the worst of it, I have to find out by myself."He sighed and looked down before getting up. "Come on, I'll walk you home." He offered and I nodded, following him back to my house. "Have a good night Fate." He told me before kissing my cheek and walking away.

"Good night." I whispered back before going up to my house and into my room.

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I was focusing on my BVB story but now I'm working on this as much as I can. :) Reviews are appreciated (hint hint) ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gerard's POV**

I was scared. I had to drag Mikey out of the cafe and we ran down the street at full speed with me explaining to him who had been on the phone.

"It was our dad, he's pissed!" I shouted over my shoulder as I ran in front of Mikey, making sure to turn back every now and again to make sure he was still close behind.

We both came up to their house and I was the first to go in, making sure to be quiet so we wouldn't get noticed. That plan failed when we walked into my room to find dad standing there, tall with a rough look on his face. Mikey instantly cowered away behind my taller body.

"You!" An accusing finger was pointed at us and I instantly felt scared for me and my little brother. "I told you not to leave this house!" Our father advanced towards us, hands out, ready to grab me by the neck. For a moment, my air supply was cut off as he lifted me off of the ground and the air came flooding back into my lungs when I was thrown to the ground. Mikey watched in the corner, I could see him looking between me and dad, debating whether he should run off and hide or if he should help me.

Dad turned away from me, smirking as his eyes locked on to his newest target. Fuck no!

"Bastard." I whispered, only just loud enough for the monster to hear. I held onto the corner of my bed and pulled myself up off the ground, my vision the slightest bit blurred. Dad whipped round and a low growl formed in the bottom of his chest and came out of his mouth, along with the smell of alcohol.

The next thing I knew, face had gone numb and I was on the floor again. Suddenly a shooting pain ran through my nose. I winced and touched the sensitive area. I sat up and looked over to the corner where Mikey was still watching. "Go!" I snapped at him, not distracting dad from pulling his foot back to kick me. I rolled over onto my stomach to protect my ribs.

"Now, where is your brother?" The sick man crouched down and asked in his gruff voice. I couldn't even lift my head, the pain was too much.

A big, chubby hand then tangled itself in my ebony hair and yanked it, causing me to stare in to angry green-grey eyes.

"Where is your brother?" He yelled at me, spitting on my face a little. I shook my head.

"You scared him away." My voice came out as barley a whisper but he heard me and he wasn't happy with the answer I gave him. He dropped my head and then kicked it. I couldn't move at all and I couldn't stop the world from blurring into black.

XOxoXO

When I woke up my head was pounding and the room I was in was dark, the only light coming from a street light that shone through the small window. I quickly saw that I wasn't in my room. Panic struck me. I dragged myself up from the floor and stumbled slightly. After regaining my balance I looked around, and, despite the slight blur on everything, I recognised the room as the basement. "Crap." I whispered. I called my bothers name but no answer followed my calls. That was not good. I fumbled around in the dark until I came across what I needed. I pulled on the thin string that hung from the ceiling and a dim light flickered on above me. I scanned the room but didn't see my brother anywhere. I ran up the stairs that lead to the exit and tried the door. I knew it wouldn't open.

I banged my fist against it and yelled out for help but everything else was silent.

XOxoXO

**Mikey's POV**

I wasn't sure where to go, but Gerard told me I needed to. After deciding my room wasn't safe enough I ran out of the front door and down the street. I had to save my big brother.

I came up to a house I knew so well and ran up the driveway, banging on the door as load as possible. "Frank!" I yelled, the word burning my through as it forced its was out of my mouth. The door quickly opened and Frankie stood there with large, worried eyes.

"Mikey, what's happened? Where is Gerard?" He asked and I could easily tell he was terrified.

"The bastards drunk and Gerard tried to distract him and I ran and he's still there and..." I trailed off as tears started to stream down my face. Frank was quick to wrap his arms around me in comfort.

"Lets go." He told me, shouting into the house that he was going out and slipping on his shoes as quickly as he could manage. He knew exactly what was happening.

We dashed down the street and tried to get into the house I lived in but the door was locked.

"What now?" My voice all but a whimper.

"We call the police."

"No, we can't! They will take me and Gerard away and then we might never see you again or they might split me and him up and I'll be left alone and I can't do that!" Frank sighed, he knew I would never get anyone else involved, I was too scared.

"Okay then, we break the door down."

"But the monster will hear us and he'll get you without a seconds though and I don't want you to get hurt!" I was trembling with fear now and everything was happing to fast for me to keep up.

An expression of intense concentration crossed frank's face for a few seconds before he rushed around the house. I followed close behind as he found the drain pipe by Gerard's bedroom. I couldn't believe I didn't think of that but I wasn't really thinking of anything other then my brother.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mikey POV**

We climbed the pipe as quickly as we could in fear of someone seeing us then looked around Gerard's room as quietly as possible. We cheeked all of the hiding places he had showed me encase of emergencies such as this but he wasn't in any of them.

"Now what, frank?" I begged for an answer, for him to tell me he knew where my brother was but he looked just as clueless as I felt.

"Come on." He led me out of my brother's room and crossed the hall to search my room. Of course he wasn't, that would make my life to fucking easy. I was so worried and I was almost tempted to charge down the steps, confront my father and yell at him to tell me what he had done to my older sibling. I knew inside that I didn't have the guts to do it though, who knows what that man is capable of and I don't want to learn about his abilities.

I looked at Frank, my vision the slightest bit blurred by the small tears that glazed my eyes. A thought had just struck me.

"He could have killed him. Threw the body in the big ditch in the garden and covered it up with fresh soil." I spoke my thoughts aloud and soon after found myself sobbing into Frank's chest with his arms wrapped around me in a protective and comforting way. "Please don't cry. I saw the back garden earlier, nothing in the ditch. I promise you." There where little comfort in his words, but not enough to stop the salty drops of water spilling from my hazel eyes. Gerard's limp body could be lying somewhere else as he slowly bleeds to death. I shuddered at the thought. My brother is an kind and nice person, he doesn't deserve to die that way, sure he smokes and drinks at fourteen but he's still perfect, even after having to live with the crap he has all of his life.

"We have only tried your bedrooms, there's a front room and a kitchen and your fathers bedroom to go." Frank forced a soft smile down at me but I couldn't bring myself to return it, I was too scared. We walked out of my room without a sound and crossed the hall again to my father's bedroom. The room I was warned never to go into. He threatened to beat us until the air stopped passing through our lungs and that sentence always danced around my mind when I walked past the door.

With a shaky breath, I peered through the small gap in the door and let out the smallest sigh when I saw nothing but the bed and the table that sat next to it. My trembling fingers reached out and pushed the door forwards, making the space large enough to pass through. "Watch my back." I whispered to Frank as I made my way into the room with the lightest steps I could manage.

I looked under the bed, behind the stained curtains and in every corner but there was no sign of my brother. I had just taken a massive risk for nothing.

I hurried out of there and closed the door carefully before leading Frank down the stairs. He followed close behind but we both stopped in out tracks at the sound of wiled thumping. We started down the stairs, quicker this time and tried to find our way to the sound. It led us to the kitchen. I quickly made the observation that the sound was coming from under the ground and told Frank, who nodded and tapped his foot a little, getting a mad reaction in return.

"Mikey?" The unmistakable voice of Gerard forced its way through the wooden floorboards.

"Gerard, how do I get down there?" I asked as I bent down and pressed my ear to the floor.

"How the fuck should I know, I was passed out when I was thrown down here!" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I think I know!" Franks eyes lit up and he motioned for me to follow him.

"Were coming Gerard!" I told him then ran after Frank back to Gerard's room so we could climb back out of the window and into the garden. We walked along the wall until we came to an old wooden door that had started to rot and fall apart. Frank hit it hard with his foot, expecting it to fall to pieces but instead wood peeled off to reveal metal, and Frank winced at the sudden pain in his toes.

"Gerard?" I called, hearing my name in reply. At least we know he's defiantly in there. "Frank, how do we get into this thing?" I asked, wanting to see my brother again as soon as was possible. Frank shook his head, he didn't know.

"I guess we could try picking the lock..." He pointed to the large padlock that stopped us from getting in. "And I know who could do it." He flashed me an encouraging smile and then pulled out his phone; I watched as he got Fate's number up then put it on loud speaker as it rang.

"Hello?" She answered quickly.

"Fate, we need a favour." Frank stated.

"It's urgent!" I added in a desperate voice.

"Gerard's locked inside this place under there house and we need you to pick the lock on the door so we can get him out."

"I'll be there right away. Where do you live?" Fate replied.

After giving her all of the details she hung up to meet us. We waited for fifteen minuets until she showed up, a small rucksack hanging off of her left shoulder. She slid it off her arm and opened it, revealing all of the tools she had in it.

We stood back as she placed a few of them into the lock and moved them about. She kept sighing and swapping objects, I just hope she could open it.

At last, a click and the door swung open, Gerard emerging with a thankful smile.

He wrapped Fate in his arms and whispered his thanks over and over then released her. I ran over to him and hugged him as tightly as I could, not wanting to let go, not ever. "I was so scared." I muttered over and over as he told me he was alight and tried to comfort me. I know he was only fourteen, but he had the mental strength as a fully grown adult and for that I respected him so much.


	9. Chapter 9

"You're staying with me from now on." Fate told the brothers mater-of-factly. They looked at her with wide eyes.

"Really?"

"I am NOT letting you stay there, if we hadn't found Gerard he could have just been left there to starve to death. I don't want that, it's not fair on anyone." Frank nodded in agreement, he didn't want the siblings anywhere near the dangers of their home.

"We'll help you pack up some clothes." Frank told them. One by one we climbed back up to Gerard's room and we searched around for the valuable things that they wanted to save. They packed cloths and old treasures and what little money they had.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." Mikey stated, desperate to leave before they where discovered. No one argued, just made it away, heading towards Fate's house, being carful not to seem suspicious.

XOxoXO

"Mum, is it okay if Mikey and Gerard stay over for a few nights? Their parents are out of town." Fate asked her mother as she walked through the door.

"Of course they can sweetie, they are such nice boys." Her mother gave her the exact same answer she expected her to give. "Is Frank staying as well?" She asked, seeing her daughters' friends.

"If it's okay with everyone I will." Frank smiled.

"Frank, this is your second home, you don't even have to ask to stay over anymore, just as long as I know so I can make you dinner. "

They all smiled and discussed dinner for a small while before the four friends ran up the stairs to Fate's room where they set up the beds and turned on the Xbox.

"Die die die!" Mikey yelled out as he shot at Frank, eyes glued to the screen and tongue stuck out slightly in concentration as he jumped up and down on the bed. "YEAH!" He cried in victory as the game ended, his score higher then anyone else's. "I am the winner! I kicked all or your asses!"

"Jesus Mikey, calm it down a little!" Gerard told his brother, feeling annoyed that he had lost. The younger sibling just rolled his eyes a little and asked to play again. Fate was just about to set up another game when they were all called down for food. A vegetarian lasagne was placed in front of them all, teasing their nostrils with the strong smell.

"I heard about Frank becoming a vegan, good luck." She smiled at the boy. Gerard rolled his eyes.

"Becoming a vegan is the hardest thing ever, there's no way you'll last for more then a week."

"Gerard! I believe in you Frank, don't listen to grumpy guts over here." Fate smiled and everyone laughed. No one could see this was Fate's plan to get over eating. She joked about, sometimes picking at her food and waiting for the others to finish.

"You haven't eaten very much, dear." Her mum commented as Fate got up to take everyone's plates. She had eaten more then normal, half of her plate had been cleared and guilt had took its lace.

"Mum, I'm fine, stop making a fuss, I had something earlier." Her mum rolled her eyes but nodded, taking the plate from Fate so they could all go back upstairs to play another game. Of course Mikey won.

"Guys, I am NOT playing this again!" Fate laughed, getting a 'me neither' from everyone else. Not being able to beat the youngest player in a game was one of the most annoying things. They all decided to get changed and watch a movie, something funny. "Scary movie!" Fate smirked. Mikey shook his head. "What if I get scared?" He asked in a sweet innocent voice. Gerard smiled and shook his head. "Trust me , its such a funny film, its not even little scary. Mikey nodded, trusting his brother not to lie and sat next to him as the movie started.

He jumped a little at some of the scenes that appeared on the screen, hugging Gerard close for comfort. HE soon relaxed and laughed along with everyone at the funniest parts of the film.

"I admit, that was a really good film!" He grinned so they decided to put in the second one. Halfway through the youngest of the group fell asleep, along with Frank, just leaving Gerard and Fate to watch the last fifteen minuets of the film.

"Hey, thanks for getting me and Mikes out of that hell hole." Gerard smiled and Fate gratefully then looked down before continuing. "I was so worried for him; first thing I would do every morning was go check he wasn't killed in the night. I still worry about him now where here, anything could happen, what if the monster followed us? What if he comes looking for us? Mikey's been through so much and he's fourteen! No one should go through what he has, especially not at such a young age. I just want this all to go away, to move to another town and have a fresh start, create a whole new life there where I can know my brother will be safe."Fate nodded.

"I want you two to be safe as well."

"I owe you so much for this."

"Nah, you don't owe me anything, I want to help you. I want to know you're going to be okay and now I can make sure you don't get hurt." Gerard smiled and wrapped his arms around Fate, hugging her close.

"No matter what, I will always be grateful and I know Mikey feels the same. Thank you so, SO much." Fate hugged back, smiling at the warmth radiating from Gerard. They pulled away from each others embrace and flashed each other sheepish smiles.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep, its been an eventful day, y'know. Good night Gee, see you in the morning."

"G'night Fate, and thanks again, you have no idea how much all this means to me." Fate smiled at him before she turned the light off and settled down into her bed, snuggling into the quilt.

**Hey guys :) haven't updated in a while, sorry for that, but you can see this as a late Xmas present ;) hope you are all having fun holidays and stuff. Anyways, hope you're enjoying the story. Reviews make me happy *cough* hint *cough* :P **


	10. Chapter 10

**Fate's POV**

I was up before anyone; I was finding it hard to sleep. Not the first time I have woken up at three in the morning and struggled to return to the wonderful world of nothingness. It is so much simpler there.

I sighed; there was nothing more aggravating then lying down and doing fuck all when you feel so awake you could happily throw a party and stay up for the next week. Slipping on my oversized jumper I crawled out of my warm bed, depending on the fabrics hugging my body to keep me warm. As I walked down my stairs, trying to keep as quiet as possible, I passed the mirror. I caught my reflection and stopped to look back at it. Was I getting fat? I had worked so hard on my appearance and I was starting to gain weight again. I personally blamed Frank. Well, I had been eating a lot more lately; maybe a small diet wouldn't hurt. I could even start jogging, just until I lost a little more. That's all I needed, to lose a little more.

I walked into the kitchen and filled a glass full of water then took it into the front room where I sat on the sofa and turned the TV on; making sure it was quiet enough so nobody else could hear it.

I sat there for fifteen minuets, sipping the water and ignoring the crap that was on TV. Thoughts of my new diet filled my head. It was going to be a secret, Frank didn't need to know, he already worried way to much, anyways, this wasn't a major thing, just a little weight loss. Just until I get back on track. Until then I could cover up y ugly features with makeup and some cloths that'll fit me better. With that, I got up, switched the TV off and climbed back up the stairs to my room, picking out some jogging bottoms and a baggy top from the draws and quickly going into the bathroom to slip them on.

I sneaked out of the door, closing and locking it gently behind me. The cold morning air hit me. Hard. Thank god for my jumper or I would be freezing to death. I looked around. I loved the night; the way the midnight sky makes the silver jewel-like stars stand out like studs on leather. The crisp air, though cold, made me feel alive. It was brilliant.

I walked down the drive and onto the pavement where I started a light jog, building up into a run. My energy was low but I pushed myself. Half an hour passed and I was still going at a steady pace, not bothering that my muscles where starting to protest.

An hour later. I still hadn't stopped; I was actually enjoying the feeling of every fibre in my body burning. Okay, maybe I wasn't, I was just trying to get myself to believe that so I wouldn't stop. I needed to keep going, just a little further then I could turn back and make it home before anyone else would have a clue what happened. I would be in shit if they did.

XOxoXO

I got in. No one was awake so I was assuming I had gotten away with it. Good.

Climbing back into bed, I decided to play on my phone for a little bit, not really having anything better to do.

**Gerard's POV**

I lifted my eye lids and sat up, Mikey had crawled back into his won bed. Last night he woke up, trying to stay quiet as he sniffed and wiped away tears. I was used to it and I never minded looking after my little brother, just as long as I knew he was okay and safe, I was happy.

Last night, I hadn't seen Fate in her bed, I wasn't sure if I just couldn't see anything properly in the dark or if she had gone to get a drink or something but it was confusing me. I don't even know why, waking up in the middle of the night might just be the norm for her.

I yawned, grabbing the girls' attention. She lifted her eyes up from her phone and smiled at mer. "Sorry about the crappy hair I'm styling at the moment." I giggled a little, her hair was sticking up slightly but in a strange way it suited her. I only let my smile grow wider at the thought. "What?" She asked, almost sounding scared. I just giggled a little more. She looked at me strangely before shaking her head.

"Thanks for helping us again." Gerard smiled after he had stopped laughing.

"Stop saying thank you, it's okay I'm glad I could help." Gerard curled his lips up into a smile then opened his mouth to speak but Fate interrupted him. "You say thank you one more time and I will make you sleep outside in a tent without a sleeping bag." She playfully threatened. Gerard just rolled his eyes at her.

"You wouldn't dare." She smirked at him then got up, grabbing some cloths to get changed into then walking out, presumably to the bathroom to get changed. Wait, wasn't she wearing something different before she went to bed last night? Yeah, she defiantly was.

I shrugged the thought off and instead decided to get up and have a smoke; I sure as hell needed it.

Frank had popped up besides me as soon as I lit my cancer stick. How come he always knew when I had one? I gave him one and we stood in silence for a few seconds, taking in a deep breath of killing smoke.

"So how is Mikey? I heard you guys talking last night." Frank said quietly, looking up at Gerard.

"Just a little shook up, but who can blame him. The shit he had to go through. I love him y'know. Whenever the smallest thing happens to him I get so worked up and worried, every time that bastard hit him I would get so angry. I will punch anyone who decides he isn't good enough because the truth is, he's just amazing. He is perfect in every way." Frank nodded.

"I will always be there for you and your brother, y'know that right?"

"I know, you're my best mate, we look after each other. Besides, we've been through way too much together to be enemies."

**Hope you enjoyed, I was taking advice so I hope it's a little better. :) Reviews? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Franks POV**

Fate skipped breakfast, said she wasn't feeling too good. I guess she had been doing fairly well considering so... I decided just for this morning, to let her off but she better eat lunch. I had a smoke with Gee, we where both so worried about Mikey. He was so young and it was so sad to see a twelve year old boy being scared of every single man over thirty. Every time someone moved quickly or suddenly he would flinch, as if he was expecting them to hit him. I was worried that his father had done more then just hurt him physically.

I'd never seen too brothers closer, they where scared to leave each others side.

I'm also worried about Gee, he acts tough but he is so fragile and it's so unfair that he had to grow up so quickly because of his dad. He's missed the most part of his childhood, what are meant to be the best years of his life and they're just gone.

I guess were slowly going to have to get Mikey's confidence back and just do all we can for Gee. It wasn't going to be easy, and there is always the fear of their father finding them. We're all living in fear and it was horrible.

**Fate's Pov**

I didn't want breakfast. I wasn't exactly lie when I told Frank I wasn't feeling to good, because the truth was I felt like crap. I was so tired but I just couldn't sleep. How great was my life.

Skipping lunch wasn't as easy as breakfast, Frank seemed to be in 'force Fate to eat mode', and it was driving me insane.

"Look, I just feel like shit, okay? I'll try tomorrow, just fuck off right now, I'm not in the mood!" I told him, stress clear in my voice, I was not going t deal with this crap today and that was that. I did feel awful for snapping at him though, because Frank looked a little hurt by my tone. Great. My day was going so well. Did you get the sarcasm in that or...?

"Look, I'm sorry for snapping. I really didn't mean it like that, I just can't... I'm just not feeling so good today and I don't feel like doing anything. Maybe later but right now I just want some space." I explained, seemingly getting through to him as he nodded, hugged me a little then left me in my room to sit there and think.

It wasn't for another hour I saw anyone again. Mikey timidly knocked on my door, asking to come in. He was so quiet that I was surprised I could hear him. After welcoming him in, he walked over to me and asked for a hug. Of course I obliged, wrapping my arms around the boy. He seemed so broken, it hurt me. He was a friend, despite me only knowing him for a short period of time.

"What's wrong?" I asked, anyone could see that this boy was upset. He looked up at me with his big green eyes; they looked so similar to Gerard's. They where the same eyes, just placed on a different persons face. He sniffed slightly then looked down, as if he was debating whether he should tell me or not.

"I just... I'm scared." He looked down, as if he had brought shame on himself.

"I think you're being very brave Mikes. If I were going through what you where going through... I don't know what I would do." He looked back at me and sighed, then let his eyes travel back to the floor.

"That's not what I was worried about. Gerard doesn't seem okay, he's acting strange. He's hiding it well but I can see through his act. There is something that he knows and he won't tell us, and whatever it is, its troubling him."

"Look, Gerard's smart, if he thinks its for the best, he will tells us."

"That's not all that's bothering me. You're not getting better. You haven't eaten anything all day and last night, I saw you running into the house. You where trying lose weight, weren't you?" Shit.

"No, I saw something outside and I... I thought it looked interesting so I went to check it out. No big whoop."

"I'm not thick, Fate. I can see right through your lies as well and I'm sick of it. Its stupid! Why are we all lying?" He shouted, making me flinch, I'd never seen him angry. He stood up, looking me in the eye. "Why can't we tell each other the truth? Why is everyone lying to each other!" He started to leave the room but stopped just before he reached the door and turned back to look at me before saying in a hushed voice, "Why is everyone lying to me?" And with that he left. I felt even worse then before. This was just my fucking day, wouldn't you agree? Letting out a heavy sigh, I got up off of my bed and walked out of my room, down the stairs and into the front room where Mikey was sitting by himself on the couch, watching the TV.

"I'm sorry." He jumped slightly at my voice as it cut through the silence, despite how soft I tried to make it sound. He looked up at me and then at the floor, I noticed that was somewhat of a habit of his.

I had no more words. Not really knowing what to do, I left, off to find Gerard. Mikey needed his brother at the moment and his brother needed to know that he was needed. Of course Gee was by Mikey the second he knew about his brother's sad state, leaving me and Frank alone to talk.

"I really am sorry about snapping earlier, I just couldn't help it. I'm not feeling that great and stuff. This isn't fair on you, you have done all this stuff to help me out and I just feel as if I'm throwing it back in your face." Frank shook his head.

"It's fine, as long as you're okay, I'm happy." We shared a quick embrace before going into the front room to watch TV with the two hugging siblings. Gerard had Mikey in a protective grip and was stroking the young boys' hair and whispering sweet things into his ears and the thin boy cried silently into Gerard's chest.


	12. Chapter 12

**Fate's POV**

The rest of the day was fairly boring. We watched TV most of the time and I forced a few chips down for my dinner. I asked my mum for about $30 towards Frank's guitar. It was his birthday in only a few days and we only needed a bit more. I knew how to get that money though.

At around eleven we went upstairs and got ready for bed. We all took turns to shower and get changed and settled into bed, quietly talking to one another in the dark.

"Imagine moving away from here. We'll be sixteen in a few years, we could save up and start a completely knew life." Mikey said, looking distant as if he was imagining getting away from this place.

"Y'know, my aunt has a few quid and brought a holiday home somewhere in Spain, we could ask mum to stay there for a few days, get a little taste of that freedom." I chimed in, smiling slightly as everyone agreed with me, wanting to get a little break. "What about school though?" Mikey asked innocently. I didn't even think him and Gerard went to school.

"Dude, I can't even remember the last time I went to school." I told them. It had been ages but ever since dad died mum didn't seem to push me into anything so I just stopped going for a short while. Of course we have been given a shit load of complaints from the school but... Meh... who really cares?

Frank just doesn't go. His parents tell him to take advantage of the education he is provided but he just doesn't care. He'll always come to mine or go to town. Probably for the best. Every time he actually went to school he would have his face smashed in by those fucking jocks that think they own the whole school.

"Okay, so it's agreed we ask to go there?" Gee asked. Despite the dark I could still see his green eyes and dazzling smile. I couldn't help but smile back at him. I did have to admit, he was completely adorable.

XOxoXO

Three AM. I had hardly slept and, again, I was wide awake. I swear this isn't a normal sleeping pattern. I got up, quietly, and got changed into some loose cloths to go jogging. I had to do it every single night to keep myself fit.

Silently, I walked out of the door and started jogging down the street. Half an hour passed until I collided with something... wait, no, someone.

That someone was not at all friendly. He grabbed my hair and pulled it until it hurt. "You." His voice was gruff and the foul smell of alcohol was on his breath. I tried to get out of his grip but he was to strong and I only ended up hurting myself more. "You have my boys! I want them back you fucking whore!" The man spat at me.

At that moment I said something VERY stupid. "Why do you want them back? So you can beat them up? You're a piece of crap and I hate you." I growled. God knows why my brain decided THAT was a good thing to say but it defiantly wasn't. The next thing I knew was my whole body had collided with the hard, cold concrete sidewalk. I felt dizzy from the impact. A large foot suddenly shoved itself into my side, followed by another and another. I curled up into a ball in attempt to protect myself but as I pulled my knees into my chest I felt shooting pains run up my sides.

Fists suddenly came crashing down onto me, hitting up my arms and along my back, I screamed for it to stop and kept yelling out until it felt like I had needles jammed in my throat. What felt like ours passed until he stopped and pulled me up by my collar, chocking me slightly. He got close to my face and stared at me with his big, scary eyes.

"You tell those assholes to be back at my house in one hour or I'll find 'em and fucking kill those bastards. Don't even try to stop me you piece of shit." His words were crystal clear despite how slurred they were and how disorientated I was feeling. He slapped me, as if to show me he wasn't joking, and then walked off, stumbling slightly.

I was suddenly tired. I wanted to curl up right there on the ground and cry myself into the deepest sleep humanly possible. But I couldn't. I had to get back and warn Gerard.

I don't think I have ever run so fast in my life.

I got back to the house and darted up the stairs into my room. Gerard had Mikey wrapped protectively in his arms and his eyes open, looking at the floor. He fixed them onto me when I walked closer to him."Where have you been? And what happened? Are you okay?" He asked in a small voice. I ignored the question though.

"Your dad, he told me that if you weren't at your house in one hour he would come and kill you." I said, panting from being so out of breath. Gerard shot up, being carful not to wake his brother, and took me out of the room, closing the door gently behind him then turning to look me straight in the eyes.

"Please Fate; tell me he didn't do this to you." He asked, looking me up and down. I nodded and felt the tears start to fall from my eyes. "Oh god, I'm so sorry. I never wonted you to get hurt." He whispered, hugging me tightly. I hugged back. I needed the comfort.

He took me downstairs and got me some water and sat me on the couch. "What did he do?" He asked me, looking guilty. I told him everything I could remember and he sighed, running his hand through his ebony hair. He went back into the kitchen to get a damp cloth and started to dab some of the dirt and blood from my face. I hadn't even felt the cut that was there.

His face was close to mine as he made sure to clean the wound out properly. Suddenly we were both looking each other dead in the eyes and he was inching closer to me and I was slowly moving in closer to him. Are lips brushed against each others.

"Guys?" A small voice came from the doorway, making us both instantly pull away from each other to see Mikey walking in, looking shattered. I knew how he felt.

His eyes travelled over my bruised body for a second before a small gasp escaped his lips and he asked what happened. I didn't know what to tell him. He was twelve; I didn't want to tell him his dad beat me up. I also didn't want to lie to him. I just sat there in silence.

**Sorry I'm not updating that much but I just want you guys to know I haven't given up on this story, I still really enjoy writing it and I hope you are liking it. :) Reviews? Thanks for reading guys, Y'know I luv yaa 3 **


	13. Chapter 13

**Gerard POV**

My heart was still pounding in my chest as if it wanted to break through my skin and runaway. Thank god it didn't. Mikey was scanning Fate with worried eyes then a look of realisation hit him. He had worked it all out. That's how cleaver he was, didn't even need any extra clues. He ran over to us and wrapped his arms tightly around Fate, whispering that he was sorry as he did so. She hugged back and i could have sworn I saw a small tear drop from my brothers eye.

"Mikey, we have to go. Now." I told him. He didn't argue and he didn't question me. He new that the answers could wait because at that point in time we just needed to leave as quickly as we possibly could. I dashed upstairs and packed up all of our stuff after telling Mikey to wait with Fate.

When I came back down, Frank was following me. I woke him up because I knew Frank always wanted to do as much as he could to help us in these situations and would only feel bad if he just slept through it all.

He carried Mikey's bag and took it to him then looked him in the eyes.

"Mikey, look after your brother, okay? I promise you're going to be alright. C'mon, you have to go." Frank softly spoke to my scared younger sibling and pried him away from Fate. He was clearly crying now. His face remained straight but tears were rolling down his cheeks. He was so frightened and I will admit, I think I was just about as scared as he was.

"Get your shoes on." I told my brother, keeping myself from sounding so worried to help keep him calm. As he did as I asked I walked over to Frank and pulled him in for a long embrace. "You're my best fuckin' mate ever." I told him as he hugged back.

"Gee, you're acting as this is goodbye forever."

"I know." Was all I said as he pulled back and then walked over to Fate, pulling her in for an equally deep hug. I carefully slipped some money into her pocket. "Buy Frank's guitar with that." I told her. I now had no money what so ever. I pulled back slightly to look her in the eyes and moved my head in, placing my lips on hers. She kissed back.

It was short, it had to be because Mikey and I had to leave but I wasn't to fussed over how long the kiss lasted because it felt like forever. It just felt right.

"Be carful." she whispered as Mikey and I walked out of the door. I felt my heart sink as we walked down the road and her house finally faded out of sight.

XOxoXO

I looked at the front door of our house, its chipped brown paint and the mud covering didn't make me feel any better then I did to say the least. With a heavy sigh, I turned the handle and stumbled through the door, making sure Mikey was close behind. The putrid smell of alcohol and drugs was the first thing to hit me. Even I liked a little bit of booze and weed (maybe even something stronger) but nowhere near as much as he must of had, judging by the smell.

The second thing that I noticed was the mess. Everywhere. Beer cans, crisp packets, food crunched into the carpet. Stains on the sofas. I swear the house I used to live in had become rat heaven or something. Me and Mikey used to clean up around the house so the monster didn't have any real reason to shout at us. I guess he actually needed us to survive.

The last thing I noticed, and the thing I probably should have noticed first, was the angry man that stood there, glaring down at me and my brother. He smirked, showing every single one of his yellow, disgusting teeth and spilling his vile breath over me, causing me to grimace.

"Why hello boys. It's very late y'know and I wouldn't be that good a parent if I didn't tell you off for this, now would I?" His words where slurred and I had to listen carefully to understand him.

Mikey and I just stood there as a frown formed on his face. "I asked you a fuckin' question!" He yelled, dragging both of us inside and slamming the front door shut with a loud slam that hurt my ears and made me jump. I looked behind me and saw Mikey so I moved towards him as dad advanced towards us.

The next thing I was on the floor, my cheek burning and thick crimson liquid suddenly rushing from my numb nose. He grinned a scary grin and came towards me. I was terrified and, for the first time, I couldn't hide it. I couldn't pretend there was no fear in me. I cracked and, from across the room, Mikey stood there, seeing how scared I was and becoming even more nervous himself. Suddenly the monsters weight was all on me as he stood on my chest. I struggled to breathe as he jumped off and started kicking me hard in the ribs. I curled up in a ball, wincing as shooting pain shot through my chest.

I was then violently pulled off of the floor and chucked onto the sofa where his fists attacked my face. One strong punch after another. I cried out in pain and tried to cover my face but he only held my arms back with his sharp nails digging into my pale flesh, drawing more blood.

"Shut up!" Hi gruff voice instructed and he kneed me where it hurt. My mouth opened in a silent cry as he attacked my face, neck and chest with his balled up hands. My eyes where clenched shut as I tried to curl up and protect myself. All I could concentrate was one painful blow after the other.

Suddenly it all stopped though and I was left sitting there with the aching slowly turning into a horrible numb sensation. I tried to move and quickly regretted it as the feeling of nothing left me and the pulsing agony returned. I heard a scream; my brothers, and my eyes shot open. He was trying to hold the bastards fists away from me. The idiot!

"Mikey! Don't! I yelled, but he wasn't listening. My father looked at me, smirked and then turned his attention to my brother. I was dizzy and my vision was slightly blurred so trying to help my brother was not easy. He was on the floor, the monster stomping on his stomach. He couldn't breath! My brother couldn't fuckin' breath! That was enough to banish my headache and pain as I leaped for my dad, making him tumble over. Mikey stood up slowly, clutching his sides as I wrestled the large man. "Fucking run!" I shouted but Mikey just stood there watching with tears rolling down his cheeks. He could be a pain in the arse sometimes.

Suddenly a sickening crack filled the room and the worst pain shot threw me. I screamed. Another hit from the bastard and I could feel myself go lightheaded. I looked at Mikey, dead on in the eyes and told him to run. He nodded and left. A large hand grabbed a fistful of my hair, pulled my head up and then slammed it down. I was aware of nothing. It had all gone dark.

**Mikey's POV**

I heard it crunch and my dad kneed my brother in the stomach. I winced as I saw my brothers eyes slowly started to shut. He mouthed the word run and I nodded, limping as fast as possible. It hurt. It really did. My ankle killed, my knee was shooting pains through my whole body every time I took a step, my head was spinning from where I had been punched my chest was aching. The list was endless.

I stumbled out of the door before being pulled back in by my collar. It chocked me and, for the second time that day, I was gasping for air.

Then it hit me. I was probably going to die. In this house, me and my brother could take our last breaths. I started to cry harder as I saw my brother's lifeless body sprawled over the floor, small pools of blood on the floor around him from the cuts that had now got dry blood surrounding them. Had he already breathed in his last breaths? I screamed at the thought. I screamed and I screamed until my throat felt as if it where bleeding and my voice soon came out in nothing more then a broken silent cry. I struggled out of the tight grip I was in and rushed for my brother. I didn't even reach him because it pulled me back by my hair. The fucker. I built I my strength and elbowed him in the stomach. He growled a little and let out a small yelp of pain but didn't release his grip on me, just pulled my hair and shoved my face into the wall. Hard. It happened again and again until I was unconscious as well.

**OHHHHHH... What's happening? Is this it for the Way brothers :o **

**Hope you liked :) reviews make me smile sooo... There's that... hehe**


	14. Chapter 14

**Mikey's POV**

I slowly woke from my unconscious state, my head was so painful and I couldn't help a little groan of pain escape my lips. I lifted my heavy eye lids to reveal my vision was blurred. In front of me my glasses lay broken on the floor. Great. I tried to make out objects in the room and could easily see my brother laying limp on the other side of the room. That caused the tears to start up again. I let them fall silently and kept looking around the room. The monster's blurred figure was laying on the couch and, from what I could see, was asleep.

I decided to take action.

I willed myself to move and very quickly regretted it. I let out a soft whimper as all the pain hit me at once. It all pulsed through me and didn't seem to leave but I knew I had to get up. I counted to three in my head and forced myself to get up. I winced at all the pain and even more droplets slid down my cheeks. I managed to get up onto my hands and knees and stayed still in that position for a few minuets, trying to get used to it. My whole body was trembling and every now and again a weak and pathetic sound would escape my mouth. Slowly, I started to crawl forwards towards Gerard. With every single small movement I made more agony washed over me. After what like hours I reached Gee, looking over him as he laid there, skin as white as paper and black hair falling over his face.

I couldn't see any signs of life in him. _Oh god, be alive _was the only thing running through my head as I carefully reached out and placed my hand on his neck, franticly searching for a pulse. I let out a tiny sigh of relief when I felt movement from underneath his skin. His heart was still beating which meant my brother was still alive! I even dared to let the corners of my cut lips curl into a tiny smile but it wasn't there for to long. Gerard's pulse was so weak and I didn't know how long he could hold on. I had to get help and I had to get it fast.

I shuffled over to the small table in the middle of the room and used it to help pull me up. I put all my strength into dragging myself up but as soon as I put even the smallest amount of weight onto my left leg. It buckled and I fell back down.

A cry of pain emitted from deep in my chest and I mentally kicked myself for being so loud. I could hear a rustle and looked up to see the fuzzy shape of the monster move. Fear was mixed in with the pain and I felt completely sick, like I was going to throw up.

After taking a few minuets to get used to the feeling I decided to get out of there. I wasn't going to be cool night air was over my features. How long was I out? The sun had just stared rising the last time I was awake so it must have been a couple of hours at the least.

I crawled out and carefully shut the door behind me, making sure to make the least amount of noise possible. Looking down the street I couldn't see anyone. They must have all been cuddled up in their beds, safe from any monsters or terrors. I hope they all realise how lucky they are.

I quickly started on my way to Fate's house, stopping every so often to let my joints take a break.

The dark sky never seemed to leave my side and the wind did not once cease to chill my bones and whip my face and leave it sting. I struggled to move forwards and quickly found myself crawling but it was all worth it to save my brothers life. I kept going, pain shooting me from all angles but it wasn't enough to stop me. I let out a silent thank you to the wind when I saw Fate's house come into view and pushed myself to go even faster to get there.

I knocked on the door as loudly as I could, trying to stand as I waited for it to open. I heard shouted come from inside the house and listened carefully to figure out it was Fate and her mum. I heard one side shout that it's to early for anyone to be knocking on the door then I heard the other shout back about going to bed. I silently prayed that Fate hadn't been the one going back to sleep. I hoped that I wouldn't have to explain the whole situation to her mum.

The door started to open and Fate's head looked around the door. I let out a sigh of relief and let her help me into the house. Her face was panicked and shocked and she looked as if she hadn't slept properly. Another thing I had noticed was how skinny she had become. It was strange, I know, for me to notice a girl's weight in such a serious time, but this was different, this girl was slowly going to kill herself.

I was brought out of my head and back to reality when Fate sat me on the sofa and looked me dead on in the eye. "It's been three days, Mikey! Where in fucks name have you been?" She asked, tears starting to collect in her eyes. "Where's your brother?" Her voice came out as barley a whisper. I told her all I could remember and then broke down in her arms. I couldn't help it! I was in so much pain and my brother was so badly injured. "I shouldn't have left him but I needed to get help." I whispered as my friend held me tight.

"Look, we have to phone an ambulance and the police; this can't go on, Mikey." I shook my head. Police mean trouble, I had never seen them as anything more then dangerous and unfair. What if they separated me and Gee? I told Fate my fears about being parted but she just looked at me and told me that the police where getting involved if we wanted Gerard to get better.

I would rather have a brother that I'd never see then a dead brother.

She picked up her phone and told them about me and Gee then hung up and looked at me. "They'll go get your brother and then come to collect you." She looked me up and down, taking in all the damage I had received. "It's bad, to say the least." She told me, frowning slightly.

Fate ran out to the kitchen and returned with a damp cloth. She gently brought it up and at my forehead, making it sting. "Is it bad?" I asked in an innocent voice. She sighed and paced me a mirror, making me gasp in shock at my reflection. My eye was black and swollen, my cheek had a few grazes and on my forehead, slightly to the right I had the biggest gash. It looked deep. Very deep. I hadn't even felt it due to my whole body entering a state of numbness. I wanted to puke, it looked horrible.

"Do you feel dizzy?" She asked. I nodded. I really just wanted to go back to sleep. I was so freaking tired. Fate must have noticed this because she quickly ran out of the room and came back with a blanket, handing it to me and then passing me a cushion. I took both of them gratefully and quickly fell into the darkness of sleep.

**Fate's POV**

I looked at the younger way brother and could see him practically fighting to keep his eyes open. I ran to the cupboard and fetched him a blanket and cushion then watched him wrap himself up and fall into a deep sleep. I couldn't help but keep my eyes fixed on his head. Seeing him like that really hurt me. I couldn't believe anyone would want to do anything so bad to such a sweet boy. I hope that they brought back the death penalty back just so I could watch the bastard that did this hang,

The loud knock on the door brought me back from my dark thoughts of what that man deserved.

"Fate, who the hell is at the door now?" My mum yelled down to me.

"The police." I yelled back, hoping it didn't wake Mikey. I had a mental image of my mums reaction as I opened the door to a man and woman that both stood in front of me in their uniform. "Please help my friend." I begged. They nodded and walked in just as my mum came down the stairs, eyes barley open. I showed them where Mikey was and a few more men walked in, parrying Mikey out into an ambulance. "I want to go with him!" I told them, trying to chase them, but the policewoman stopped me by holding an arm out and flashing a sympathetic smile.

"We just need to ask a few questions..." She started.

"I will answer anything when I'm in the hospital." I said, keeping my eyes on her, knowing that I looked like I was about to break any second. The truth was, I was so confused and just wanted to know that the brothers where going to be all right. The police woman nodded and showed me out to the car parked. She got in the front, along with the gentleman and I climbed into the back, quickly followed by my mum, who gave me a questioning look. "What in gods name have you done now, Fate?" She asked, looking worried.

"I promise I will explain everything when we get into the hospital."

**Oh no, what's going to happen? AHHHHHHH! Hehe. Hope you enjoyed it ^-^ *cough* Review please *cough* **


	15. Chapter 15

.**Fate's POV**

I was trying to act calm as I watched the buildings wiz past as we drove to the hospital. I was thankful for the quiet journey. I could just sit there, not having to answer anything or put up an act for anyone, all I had to do was keep myself from breaking. Just for fifteen minuets I could forget everything and just watch the blurry objects under the dim light of the moon and just for that short amount of time I could pretend that everything was okay and there where no complications in the whole world.

We pulled up right by the tall building and I was dragged back to the real world and all these horrible events hit me hard in the face. I just felt so bad. Everything had seemed to have slowed down and as I stepped out of the car my whole body felt heavy and my feet felt clumsy and everything became harder. Even breathing had become a chore; I just didn't feel that I had the energy to do it anymore.

I followed the police officers in through the doors of the tall building into a world of white. The walls where plain and the furniture was a dull grey-blue and the only colour was emitted from the small dying plaints that sat in random corners. The strong smell of disinfectant filled the whole building and made me feel light headed. I HATE hospitals; always have and always will.

"Can I see my friends?" I asked the police as we entered the waiting room. The lady told me to wait and walked over to the front desk and started talking with the tired looking woman behind it.

My mum looked at me with tired and aggravated eyes. I sat down on one of the uncomfortable chairs, closely followed by my mum. She sat there in a pair of jeans, a green shirt and a jumper that didn't match the rest of her outfit. Her hair was a mess and she hadn't put any makeup on. I was no better in my jogging bottoms with a scruffy ponytail and smudged eye liner.

"What's going on?" She asked, her words caked in worry.

After a few seconds of thinking of how I was s going to word my answer I was interrupted by the police officers. "We will show you to Michael's room but you only have a few minuets before he has to rest."

"And what about Gerard?" I asked, fighting to keep all tears from appearing in my eyes.

"He needs to rest." Was the only answer they gave me. I didn't argue as they led the way to a privet room and opened the door for me. I nodded my thanks and walked in, looking around at all the other patients in the room. Mikey was in the third bed in the row of ten. I rushed over to him and pulled up one of the breaking chairs. His head turned and he offered a weak smile. I was the only visitor in the room and most of the other patients where asleep. I leaned over and hugged Mikey, carful not to hurt him. He hugged back and smiled wider.

"We have put Mr. Way on a some medication to ease the pain so don't worry if he is acting a little out of it." I nodded a little but kept my sight on the boy. He was looking around the room with wide eyes, wincing slightly every time he looked at a bright light. "He is suffering a broken ankle and knee, a sprained ankle, a broken finger a concussion and a few cuts and bruises but he should be completely fine." I nodded slowly, taking it all in. Slowly Mikey's eyes started to shut but I didn't peel my eyes off of him.

"Miss, I'm afraid you're going to have to answer our questions now." I turned to face the lady and nodded, getting back up as they led me outside into the corridor where a few white plastic chairs where placed up against the wall. We all sat down and the police pulled out small note books.

"Can you try and explain the situation with the Way brothers for us?" The man asked me, speaking to me as if I were nothing more then a small child.

"When I first met them I noticed a few bruises and things and I didn't think much of it but more kept popping up and I started getting closer to them. One night we were having a sleepover and got to talking and Gerard told me about their father and the things he did. At one point he locked Gerard under the house and we had to get him out and then he and Mikey came to live at mine." I said quickly, trying to explain it all.

"And how did you meet the brothers?"

"Through a close friend."

"And this friend is...?"

"Frank Iero." I answered all the questions as asked. I honestly just wanted them to leave me alone so I could listen to my iPod and pretend none of this happened.

"For now, we will leave you in piece. I can imagine you're tired. We'll come back later." The lady said after a few more questions. I nodded and uttered a small 'thanks' as she walked away alongside the man.

A nurse walked up to me and my mum and offered a sympathetic smile that was just about as fake as the rest of her body. Extensions where put in her hair, looking as if they had been rushed and her skin was a dark orange. I had to stop myself before I rolled my eyes.

"Visiting hours are from 8am to 7pm if you would like to visit your friends tomorrow." She informed, looking almost annoyed.

"We'll be staying here, thank you." I told her, looking her dead on in the eyes. She shook her head and chuckled the slightest bit, gaining a scowl from my mum.

"I know you think you're being heroic and all, giving up your time for your friends, but you just look needy and I'm sure your mother would like to go home as well."

"We can't go anywhere anyway, we came with the police and they have left. We're not going anywhere." Mum told her sternly, giving her the eyes that said 'don't even try to disturb me'. I smirked, seeing how my mums comment caught her off guard. "There is nothing to say we can't stay so if you would kindly leave us alone, we would both be very grateful." The lady walked away, trying to look as if she still had the pride my mum knocked from her hands.

Mum looked me dead on after she had finished giving the nurse evil eyes and then let out a deep sigh. "Why didn't you tell me about them, I thought they where happy and healthy. We could have got this sorted out so much sooner and we wouldn't have to be here."

"Mikey was so scared that he would get taken away from his brother, he's only young and he got scared. I promised him that I would keep it a secret." My mum just nodded and patted my shoulder, almost as if she understood everything I was feeling but I knew no one could understand it unless they had experienced it.

I could even imagine what Mikey and Gee where going through.


	16. Chapter 16

**Fate's POV**

I fell asleep in the waiting room and I'm pretty sure mum did as well. At around 6 to see the hospital start to come to life again. People where rushing to places and nurses where bringing in patients. It was horrible.

I looked around for my mum to see she was no longer sitting next to me but at the other end of the room by the coffee machine inserting a few coins. She came back a few moments later holding to cups carefully. She handed one to me and then sat down with her own, taking a big gulp and then burning her tongue. I took a few sips careful sips and let out a small sigh as I realised we're going to be waiting for ages until I could visit Mikey or Gerard.

I took the last few sips of my coffee and swallowed the warm substance letting it comfort me slightly before getting up and walking over to the desk and waiting for the woman sitting behind it to finish typing on her computer.

"Yes?" She asked, eyes not leaving the screen.

"I would like to know how Gerard Way is doing." I told her, secretly crossing my fingers. Her fingers franticly danced over the keyboard and finally looked at me with her tired brown eyes. "Mr. Way is currently stable." She told me, forcing a sympathetic smile.

"Will I be able to see him later on."

"You can see him at eight. He's in the room B16."

"Thank you." I smiled weakly then went to sit back down. I pulled out my phone and occupied myself with texting Frank. I told him where Gee was and told him to meet me at the hospital. He soon text back and I put my phone down, looking at the floor.

XOxoXO

The seconds slowly ticked forwards and the butterflies in my stomach only made the waiting even more unbearable. finally the small hand on the plain white clock mounted on the wall hit eight and I jumped up from my seat. "I'm seeing Gee and Mikey." I told my mum as I wondered down the halls.

I looked around and eventually found Gerard's room. B16 was on the door in big black letters.

"Excuse me. Do you have permission to go in there?" A young male doctor asked, looking straight at me.

"The lady at the desk told me my friend was in here and I could see him." He gave a small nod and walked in behind me. I gasped as I saw Gerard lay there, skin even more pale then normal and needles sticking into his skin. He would hate this so much. He hated needles.

"Is he okay?" I asked, looking at the boy with sad eyes.

"He is in a coma but we think he's going to wake up." The man said, scanning a chart and then clipping it to the end of Gee's bed. "We think he's going to be fine."

I nodded and pulled up a sterile white chair next to my friends bed as the doctor walked out, closing the door behind him.

"Hi, Gee. How're you holding up? I'm going to see Mikey in a sec so I'll tell you how he is." The door behind me opened and Frank walked in.

**Frank's POV**

I opened the door and looked in to see Fate sitting beside Gerard. He looked dead. I pulled up a chair and sit next to Fate.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked in barley a whisper.

"He's in a coma but the doctor said they think he is going to wake up." I nodded slowly, taking it all in.

"And what about Mikey? How is he?"

"I haven't seen him yet today. He's not as bad as Gee though, he was awake last night but was so drugged up. C'mon, I'm going to see him." She told me, kissing Gee's cheek and getting up. I followed close behind and we left silently. She led me down the halls, passing people and other rooms until we came up to the end of a hallway. We walked through a door and I could see Mikey laying in his bed, looking bored. His eyes wondered over to us and he offered a weak smile but then winced. The cuts on his face were really bad, I felt so sorry for him.

"Hi guys." He greeted as we stood next to his bed. Fate hugged him gently, not wanting to hurt him and it seemed to brighten his mood. "I was so worried." She told him as she released him.

"Where's Gerard?" He asked, suddenly looking worried. "Is he okay?" Fate and I both explained to him how Gerard was, making sure not to worry him further. He nodded, looking upset. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder and told him it would be okay. He nodded but didn't look like he believed me. I sighed and sat down next to him. He looked so small and hurt.

**Hi guys. updating is going to be hard 'coz my laptops decided to pack up. -_- I'm currently on my mum's laptop and its late but I thought I should probably this story so... yeah. **

**I really hope you're enjoying reading this. Reviews make me feel loved... See ya guys next chapter:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Fate's POV**

It had been three days and Gerard had finally woken up and was leaving the hospital within a few hours. Mikey had been let out earlier during the week and since then we had all seen many visits from the police. The way brothers where going into care until further notice.

"I don't want to!" Mikey complained to Gerard who sat up in his bed, leaning against the white hospital walls. "I don't really want to either but what choice do we have, Mikey?" The younger of the two let out a deep sigh and sat back further in the green plastic chair he had pulled up. I crossed my arms a little and lent back against the wall behind me, frowning at their discomfort in the situation. Frank, who sat on the floor by my feet clicked his tongue and looked around the room, his eyes eventually landing on the brothers. I know what he was trying to do, he was racking his brain for something to say to make them both feel better, but words like that were hard to find at that moment. "Mikey, no matter where they take us or who wants us to be apart I will be there with you, y'know that right?" Mikey looked at him with his big green eyes and nodded, leaning over to hug his brother.

The door swung open and a nurse came in, she was short and on the large size with her ginger hair tied up in a tight bun. "Mr. Way," Her voice came out low and loud. "I'm here to tell you that you can leave as soon as you are ready, you just need to go to reception." With that, she threw a pile of black clothing on the bed. Gee picked up the clothing to see it was what he had been wearing when they took him in, only now it was a lot cleaner. "We'll leave you to it." I said, pushing my back off of the wall and getting to the door, followed by Frank and Mikey.

The door shut and we all waited outside on the floor, backs leaning against the wall and legs sprawled out on the floor. Mikey leant his head against my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around him protectively. Every now and again someone would walk past and we would all tuck our legs in and receive a dirty look from them. One of them even took the time to lecture us on how we where in a hospital and not a play ground. None of us even looked up to them, just kept quiet and stayed still. When Gee finally came out we all got to our feet and walked to reception.

A tall man wearing a suit was leaning against the desk, talking to the lady behind it and flashing a smile. We had all seen him before, he was the one taking Gerard and mikey in. Mr. Andrews. He was kind enough but that didn't settle Mikey or Gerard, although the older did not let it show.

We walked towards the man and he looked up at us, smiling his bright, reassuring smile. Mikey just kept his eyes on the floor and Gerard sighed, doing his best to look bored. "Right, shall we go?" The man asked, clapping his hands together. "I don't know why you're so bloody happy about this." Gerard sighed, leading the way out. "Now there is no need to be like that." The man said, quickly going after the black-haired teen. Mikey turned to Frank and I, a small frown playing his lips. "Don't worry, man. Y'know Gee won't let anything happen." Frank said, putting a hand on the boys shoulder. Mikey forced a smile, hugged us both and left into the car park, climbing into Mr. Andrews car next to Gerard.

Frank and I walked back into the waiting room and I flipped out my phone, texting my mum. A few minuets later she showed up, picking us up and taking us to my place. We had arranged for Frank to sleep over for the next couple of nights, we had Gerard and Mikey's address and had planned to go as often as possible.

XOxoXO

**Gerard's POV**

We pulled up into the drive of a fairly large house to be greeted by a cop car and a smiling police woman. _Oh great, just what was fucking needed_, I thought to myself sarcastically. I looked over at Mikey who looked even more worried, causing me to feel a hint of pain. I slid my hand on his and he met my eyes with his sad ones. I flashed him a reassuring smile and hopped out of the car, greeting the woman with a nod.

"Hello there, Mr. Way." She greeted, I had met her before for an interview on my father. She seemed nice enough. "You're not in trouble, don't worry." She said as Mikey got out. "I'm just here to tell you about your father. Unfortunately we have not yet found him but we are going to do all we can to make sure he can't find you and that you will be safe."

"What about Fate?" I asked, my mind soon on her.

"Do you believe she is at risk?" The lady asked me, face serious. I nodded, matching her expression.

"Well then we can send someone over to talk to her and we will sort it out so you're all safe." She smiled. "Now I must go and take care of some things. Goodbye." She nodded in our direction and then in Mr. Andrews before going to her car and driving off.

Once we got into the house both Mikey and I were lead to where we were sharing a room. We had been told before hand that there where two other children living in the house along with Mr. Andrews wife, not that we cared. We had plans to stay in the room until we where forced out. I sat down on one of the beds with a heavy sigh, followed by Mikey, who rest his head on mine.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Just peachy." He replied with sarcasm. I wrapped an arm around him and leant back onto the wall.

"I feel exactly the same." I told him.

**Guys! I am back! Did ya miss me?  
>Okay, so my laptop is fixed and this brings me great joy...<strong>

**AND I'M GOING OUT WITH THE ENGLISH RAY TORO!**

**No jokes! He's got a fro and plays guitar and everything. And he is very rather sweet 3**

**Anyways... so updates may not be as regular as they used to be... well they weren't all that great in the first place but... yea... don't be expecting improvements. **

**Yes, so anyways, I'm just very happy to be back and writing :) see you next chapter my lovely's :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Fate's POV**

"Come on, Frank!" I called up the stairs. "You take longer to get ready then me!"

"I'm coming, chill out!" He shouted back down. There was a bang and then a distant 'Ow' and then Frank started down the stairs in his black skinny jeans and grey jumper. I sighed at his scruffy hair but shook my head and held my hands back from sorting him out. Without any further comment I made my way to the door, almost stepping outside before Frank's voice pulled me back with a small "Gimmie a sec" as he pulled on his battered converse. "Oh great," I rolled my eyes. "It takes you ages to tie your laces!" I groaned, a playful smile dancing on my lips.

He finished his laces and nudged me before walking out in front of me, leaving me to lock the front door. "You're a pain in the ass, Y'know that?" I asked, winking at him. He gave me a childish grin and nodded. "You love it!" He joked, pointing his index finger at me. I nodded in defeat and we started down the road. Oh god was it brilliant to laugh about with Frank like we used to.

"C'mon, we can walk through town." I smiled, taking Frank's hand and leading the way. "But it's the long way and you're only going to stop to look into all the girly clothes shops!" He complained but didn't once try to turn back, just followed close behind, smirk not once leaving his face.

We looked in the windows of all the shops we passed, every so often stopping to go inside a shop we liked the look of. "Holy shit! Fate look at this!" Frank called to me. I looked up from the window I was peering through and walked over to the shop that my friend seemed so interested in. I recognised it to be the guitar shop and the item he was the one Gerard, Mikey and I had decided to buy him.

"Fuck that thing is beautiful!" He exclaimed, almost drooling over the instrument, making me light up. "Do you and the guitar need a moment?" I joked, getting a cute little giggle out of my best friend. "C'mon, silly." I said, walking away and dragging Frank along behind me.

We stopped off at a sweet shop and brought some chocolate and fizzy sweets for the Way brothers then headed on down to see them. It was a forty five minuet walk from town but I saw it as good exercise and Frank saw it as an excuse to piss about, which had me laughing so hard tears threatened to spill from my eyes.

"I wanna knock!" Frank all but yelled as we finally reached the driveway to the house Frank and Gerard where in. He ran to the door and knocked loudly a few times, jumping up and down a bit, exited to see his friends, just like a five year old. I slammed the palm of my hand to my face playfully and shook my head. "Jesus, I'm surprised they haven't put you on some serious medication." I giggled, walking up behind my friend as the door opened. It was the man that had picked Mikey and Gerard up. I smiled a little and waved. Frank smirked at him. "We're here to save those children you kidnapped!" He said, face suddenly serious. I lightly hit his arm and he burst out into laughter.

"No wonder you're not on medication, they don't make anything strong enough." I sighed. "What my friend was meaning to say is 'can we see Gerard and Mikey?'"

The man didn't look so amused but opened the door wider and let us into the house. He called down the Way brothers and, after a few minuets, they slowly came down the stairs. They saw us and their faces instantly lighted up. Mikey called our names and ran down the rest of the stairs, taking it in turns to hug us both. "Holy mother of fuck I have missed you guys!" He shouted.

"Michael!" The man said, giving him a glare of disappointment. Mikey shrugged it off as Gerard came to the bottom of the stairs.

"We're going out for a bit." He said and all four of us left. We walked around a bit and the brothers showed us a small park that was near by. It was almost deserted except from one lady pushing a child on a swing.

"Race you to that tree over there!" Frank pointed to the tree on the other side of the park and Gerard dashed off, Frank right on his tale. Mikey and I stayed behind and kept walking, laughing as Frank tried to grab Gerard and slow him down. "They're both idiots." I said with a laugh, getting a nod of agreement from Mikey, who was still laughing. Frank had finally caught up with the black haired-teen and had managed to tackle him to the floor right next to the tree. Mikey and I where laughing so hard we had to lean against each other for support.

We finally reached the other two who where panting and out of breath but, despite of this, lighting up cigarettes. "Really guys?" I asked, one eyebrow raised.

"If you don't like it, that tree is the non-smoking area." Frank said with a smirk, taking a long drag. It must have been good because he instantly looked completely relaxed. My eyes drifted to Gerard, who had the same expression on his face. "You can't go over there, you're _smoking _hot!" Gerard teased with a wink. "Why thank you." Fate said sarcastically, taking a seat next to him. "Actually... I was talking to Mikey..." He giggled and suddenly we all exploded in laughter. Mikey sat nest to Gee and hit him playfully then did a little pose. "Well I do know I'm beautiful." He joked, getting funny looks from us all. We laughed at his pose a little until we finally settled down.

The day went on and it was soon going dark. We hadn't really moved from under that tree all day and I was leant up against it next to Gerard as Mikey and Frank where having a pretend argument over who was more pretty.

Without warning, Gerard started moving his body closer to mine; I couldn't help but copy his actions. His lips touched mine but only for a second. He pulled back with a sheepish smile and a slightly pink tint on his cheeks.

"I've wanted to do that all day." He confessed in a whisper before kissing me yet again,

**Aww cute little love scene at the end of the chapter 3 Hope you enjoyed it, guys :D**


	19. Chapter 19

"You get some good tongue action from Gerard, then?" Frank asked with a teasing smile as we wondered down the road together. "Well how could I resist?" I winked and he smiled. The sky had gone dark and the sun was lost amongst the stars. We came up to an old, littered park and stopped walking. "You want me to walk you home?" Frank asked me, looking at me with his piercing green eyes. I shook my head. "It's dark and cold and I'm sure you wanna get home..." I said although I secretly wanted him to stay right next to me every step of the way, close by and protecting.

My wants were not meted as I insisted he got himself home before the rain started. So there I was, alone. By now I had to really concentrate on the path as even the moon couldn't lighten the night. Inside all I could feel was butterflies swishing around in my stomach, reminding me of the sweet sensation Gerard managed to give me just through touching my lips with his but somewhere deep down was this weird feeling that everything was about to go wrong again. I pushed those feelings even deeper down.

Huge mistake.

I was only about 10 minutes away from home when I was forced to the ground with a great weight on top of me. I tiny groan passed my lips as I felt the impact of the fall. I let my eyes lock onto the big, angry green eyes of the man on top of me. Something in there I recognised but it was so clouded with rage and bitterness that it was nearly non-existence. He got up but I couldn't find the strength in my legs to get myself up so I just lay there, terror in my eyes as they ran over the features of this man and recognised him immediately. _Fuck._

"I'm on the fucking run because of you! You little whore, I saw you today, all over my son!" A kick in the side. I didn't say anything but I couldn't help a little whimper of terror forming in my throat.

"Yeah, you're scared now you haven't got MY boys to look after you." I shook my head. "Oh, you're not scared? Well you fucking should be!" He leant down and grabbed my hair in his oversized fist and he lifted my head up. The tears where starting to form in my eyes and I couldn't help let them fall. "You're nothing more than a little bitch and I swear to god if you don't get my kids back in my house in the next three days I will kill you; slow and painful. I'll make you wish you were dead." He moved his head down right beside mine and whispered in my ear, "Such a pretty little thing, shame your time here is limited." He raised his neck and stroked my cheek with his grubby, disgusting hand before slapping my skin and walking off; big, unbalanced steps.

I had no idea how long I was laying on the cold floor for but I was in a state of shock until my phone rang and pulled me out of my trance. Mikey's name flashed up on the screen.

"Hey, Fate." His innocent voice managed to calm me the slightest bit. "Hi." I managed to choke out, my voice sounding off. "Frank text me wondering if you got home okay and Gerard wont shut up about you so I thought I'd check." If I wasn't in such a state of terror that would have made me angry. I didn't need people watching over me every second. But right now I needed Mikey, I didn't want to hide it. I NEEDED help.

"I'm not okay." Was all I could struggle out. I heard a heavy sigh. "I'm coming." He said and then the line went dead.

It was about half an hour before Mikey showed up; alone. I had managed to calm myself down a little more by then and my head was spinning with questions. "How'd you know I was here?" Was the first one I asked as the younger boy leant down next to me and removed his jacket to put around me. I shrugged it away. I was feeling claustrophobic and extra layers weren't helping. "My first idea was to look along the way you walk home."

"Where is everyone? You walked here alone?"

"Gerard fell asleep on such a high but I text Frank and he's on his way." I nodded and leaned into Mikey. He wrapped his skinny arms around me and comforted me with little words that meant nothing. "You wanna talk about it?" He asked in a quiet voice. I contemplated it but I didn't want to worry him about it.

My phone buzzed again and this time 'mum' flashed up on the screen. I didn't even attempt to reach for it, I just couldn't be bothered. Mikey got it and answered for me, making his voice sound calm like nothing had happened as he told my mum I just stopped to go to the toilet and wouldn't be too long. I admired him for that. He was so young and yet he was so good at situations like this.

"Fate!" Franks voice rang out as he jogged over to us, panic all over his face. "Oh, God! I was so fucking worried!" He shouted, hugging me so tight it hurt. He placed his lips on the icy skin on my fore-head and looked me in the eyes. "What happened?" He asked, nothing but seriousness in his expression. I looked straight back at him but didn't mutter a word. "What the fuck happened!" He yelled and I coward closer to Mikey. "Damn I'm sorry." He muttered and hugged me again. "But you need to tell me who did this." He knew already.

The tears started falling from my eyes and Mikey's gripped tightened. Frank got to his feet and kicked a near-by trash can. "I'll fucking kill him!" He yelled out. I hated seeing Frank angry. It scared me so much. eHe

**UPDATED! FINALLY! Although its really dark aha**


	20. Chapter 20

**Fate's POV**

"Okay, I spoke to your mum; you're staying at mine for the night." Frank told me, not really giving me much choice in the matter. "Mikey, you're going to go home, tell Gerard what happened in the morning and get to my place as early as you can, yea?" He nodded and turned to leave but Frank very quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back with some force. Frank was so stressed you could see it with every breath he drew in. "Don't be fucking stupid! You're not going by yourself; he's looking for you, remember?" Mikey looked down as he realised his mistake. Frank was being harsh but he had a reason to be, he was scared. Just like me and just like Mikey.

We got in through Frank's front door after assisting Mikey home and crept into his bedroom. I basically collapsed onto his small, sock covered sofa, ignoring the smell of the three-weeks-without-a-wash clothing and let myself fall into the black vortex of sleep. Ah, bliss sleep.

"Fate, Fate? C'mon, get up." I felt a hand rock my body back and forth, trying to break the sweet spell of sweet. I groaned. My head hurt and I really didn't see any benefits to being awake at that moment in time. "Gerard's here to see you." Franks voice whispered to me. Excitement flooded through me and forced a smile onto my face but it quickly disappeared and was replaced with dread. I shot up and looked around, a quick sigh of relief when I saw he wasn't actually in the room.  
>"What's up?" Frank asked, looking concerned. "I thought you meant he was actually in the room. He can't see me looking like this!" I exclaimed, not even knowing what I looked like. Well, I knew it wasn't good. "Oi, you look perfect. Like always. I'm only friends with pretty people; I wouldn't be seen dead with an ugly fucker." He smirked. "Shallow." I teased him and stuck my tongue out although I did gain confidence from his words. He got up and I followed suit. I took a step and my headache suddenly came back with such power it knocked me off balance and I had to reach out for the wall to keep myself standing. "You alright?" Frank asked, taking a step towards me. I nodded and pushed myself off the wall again. The feeling of dizziness was starting to take over but I continued to the door none the less. I was so close, only two small footsteps away but my vision clouded over and I no longer had any control over my limbs, my arms fell limp at my sides and my legs suddenly couldn't support the weight of my body. I collapsed midstride.<p>

**Frank's POV**

I dashed to catch her as she went down but wasn't fast enough and the side of her head collided with the door handle before her body hit the ground with a sickening sound. "Fuck." Was all I muttered out before shouting for Gerard. He must have heard the panic in my voice because he was in my room within seconds, Mikey in tow. "Oh crap! What happened?" His scared tone matched mine. "She just fainted!" I stated and add "She hit her head pretty hard on the way down." Mikey was kneeling besides her and looking at her closely. "I know what happened." His voice was quiet and you could hear the fear.  
>"Well what!?" I urged.<br>"Can't you see? Look at her! There is nothing to her. She's not eating, Frank. This is serious, we need to find her help!"  
>I looked down at Fate's unconscious body and sighed. She told me she was better. I believed her but I secretly knew she wasn't fine. I should've said something. I'm so fucking stupid!<p>

Gerard was now sitting next to her, looking at Mikey for an answer. "Call an ambulance!" He belted out. "Are you idiots? Get some help!" Mikey clicked a finger in Gerard's face, prompting him to get up and find a phone. Gerard got up into a knee and hit his sides to locate the mobile in his pockets. He wiped it out and dialled 999 and after that my world turned into a blur. Fate, was she going to be okay? How could I let this happen? I felt angry. I needed to get out, get air. I ran down the stairs and outside, suddenly feeling a lot less trapped. Maybe the Way brothers had called my name as I dashed out of the house but I didn't know. I wasn't listening. I couldn't hear anything yet all sounds were intense and right inside my skull. I looked around and red filled most of the picture. The ambulance wasn't there yet. Why weren't they there? I bet they where slacking off. Wankers! I stormed off, each heavy footstep leaving a large mark in the grass. I punched a wall and kicked some plants to death. It made me seem a little better.  
>"Someone's on their period." An unknown boy about my age said. A group of his friends laughed at his comment. Laughed at me. I growled and stuck my middle finger up but he wouldn't let me go without one last comment.<p>

I didn't even hear it but before anyone could blink I had charged for him.

Blood dripped from his noise and his hands patted me in a pitiful attempt to fight me off. I climbed off of him, gave his friends a hard look and walked away, suddenly feeling a lot more relaxed and a lot more guilty. Fate hated me getting angry and that was why.

**HAPPY NEW YEARSSSSSSSS! And merry xmas for ages ago :P Also it was my birthday yesterday ;) reviews as a b-day present? :3 also I've started a vlog so... YouTube it: HoneyMadeMePuke :) thanks guys, I love you! 3**


End file.
